Somebody to Love?
by xXxJustxaxJulietxXx
Summary: When new girl Sam starts at McKinley High Puck is immidiatly drawn to her but as time goes by will there once friendship turn into something more.... sorry i totall suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1 the new girl in town!

**So in this story Puck is still on the football team, and Quinn is pregnant but it turned out it wasn t Puck s nor Finn s baby. PLease evryone rate and message! It would be VERY important to me if you did! Ps. this is not a puckleberry or finchel storry! Well it kinda is for finchel but it's mostly about Puck meeting this girl Sam! 3 3 pleeease rate and reveiw!! or I may not write more!  
**Chapter one Puck s POV

Yo dude, who s the new meat? one of my buddies from football nudged me, pointing over to a girl handing the teacher a small slip of paper which he then signed, and handed back to her.

"Dunno," I shrugged, staring at her, she had long dark brown hair that was in a lose careless ponytail, she was wearing a long gray cropped sweater that was on the baggy side and black tights underneath with a pair of regular old converse. But this style, the hair, the clothes, the shoes, didn t quite match the girl s face, it was an innocent face, full pink lips, large blue eyes and a small nose.

"Well," Danny another football player said standing up and grinning said, I m gunna find out, all you bitches can stay here and watch! Danny walked a swaggering stride over to the girl conveniently.

Hey there, he grinned saying this loud enough for us to hear.

The girl looked at him and frown, Hey. she said flatly seeing straight through him.  
So you got name?

Duh! the girl arched eyebrows at him then turned away. We all snickered a little at this, most girls liked Danny, well most girls liked us football players in general.  
Danny looked a little taken back but he brushed this off easily, "So, can I hear it?" "

Depends, whatcha gunna do with it?" this girl was good! I thought,

Danny grinned leaning into close to her, "Anything you want!" he winked.  
The girl smiled a little too sweetly, leaning into him stretching her head up on her tippy toes, "Well then, m' name's Sam, now go shove it up your ass!" she pushed him back away taking a seat just in time as the bell rang.

:" Dude, you re a fuckin idiot!" I laughed pushing Danny s shoulder as we crossed paths.  
'

Okay, okay class! Everyone in their seat! C mon lets move it!" Mr. Burgenham shouted from his desk. Mr. Puckerman, seat, now! he yelled pointing to the one beside the new girl.

I grinned being thankful that just last week I d been put into that seat because it was the only one without anyone sitting beside it and I was one of the loudest kids in the class. I swooped into giddily, 'Hey!' I flashed her a grin.

She rolled her eyes dramatically turning her attention back to the board where the teacher was scribbling stuff on it, she carefully reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook marked History and a pencil, at first I didn t understand what she was doing but then I realized she was being a smart girl and taking notes.

I leaned over to her, You get all this?'

She shook her head modestly, 'Nope!

Then what s that? I pointed at the page in her notebook which was almost full of notes now.

She looked at me like I was retarded, 'This, is that!' she pointed up to the board which was fully covered in writing.

'Okay all that,' (her notebook) 'is not that!' (the board)  
'Yeah it is!' I' raised one of my eyebrows at her,

Oh really? She gave a loud sigh,

Yeh, I may not be the smartest person in the world, but it s easy to get the gist of what s on the board and give a fuller version in my notes!

I grinned at her, You think, I could, uh, maybe, you know, take a bit of a closer look a them for ya! I winked.

You know your charm may work on all the blonde cheerleaders at this school, but it sure as hell won t work for me! she growled, again trying to focus her attention onto the board.

So, where ya from? I breathed.

Wherever you want. she mumbled scribbling some more crap onto her page.

Really? Cause that place would be my pants!

Fuck you!

Whatever! I leaned back into my chair causally.

Everything was quiet for a while or so, until I caught Danny s eye, he grinned pointing at Sam, then making a big boob sign with his hands across his chest, mouthing stuff to me like killer rack I d tap that or what an ass! !

You know what! Could you please just tell your friend to shut up! she whispered to me her voice cracking slightly.

Suddenly I realized that she was what Danny was doing, I shook my head at him making him stop,

Sorry. I whispered back to her.

She glared up at me, You very well should be! I m an actual person, who cares about stuff you know! And I can see when you and your friends are making crude jokes about me!

I looked down at the desk feeling uncomfortable, most of the time I just saw girls as teases, but this one was different, she saw through us football players charm, It was them, not me!

Fuck you! she repeated, glaring at me, then she slowly grinned, But you ain t like them are you? Then she left me hanging on that question as the bell gave its loud ring signaling to end the block, I couldn t help but stare longingly at her as she floated out of the room.

I shook me head, man, I can t get caught up in a girl like that! I thought to myself as I strode out of the History room and to my next block.

Hey! Puck! Over here man! Finn yelled across the cafeteria at me, he was sitting with Rachel, Quinn, Matt and Mike from Glee Club.

Hey, I said sitting down casually beside Finn.

So, Mike grinned at me, is it true?

What true? I asked confused.

That the new girl is smokin !

I shrugged, She s not bad I guess.

Well, Danny was saying that she was killer! Matt grinned.

Mike glanced over at me smiling, everyone was now keenly listeing to the conversation,

He also said that you and her were really hittin off in History this morning !

Rachel gave a tiny gasped, You like her Puck!? What!? No! I cried, getting uncomfortable with this situatio

Oh, he totally does, look guys he s blushing! Finn gave me a playful punch.

Shut up you guys! I growled getting annoyed with all this.

Hey, is that her over there!? Rachel asked excitedly, and she was right, it was Sam, she was standing awkwardly with only a bottle of water in her hand not too far away from us, I know I didn t know this girl, but something about her intrigued me, made me wanting more every time I saw her. Ooh! We should invite her to come sit with us! Finn flopped his arm over Rachel s shoulder smiling at her nodding, I think that is a great idea!

No, don t! I said through gritted teeth.

Please do! Finn gave me a sly look.

What s her name? Sam? Rachel asked.

Sounds right to me! Finn encouraged.

Sam! Hey Sam! Over here! Rachel yelled so loudly I wouldn t be surprised if the whole school heard.

Sam looked over wide eyed and blushing, a lot of people were now staring, Sam! Sam! Come on! Come here! She looked really nervous and really awkward as she walked over to us,

Uh, do I know you?

Rachel smoothed her hair, Probably not, I m Rachel Berry! I heard you re new here and I thought you might like to sit with us! Sam looked really awkward, Uh sure why? Rachel shot me a glance, Puck here says your in his History class, he s told us all about you!

I had more than half a mind to kill Rachel right then and there but I restrained my self, Sam shot me a glance, He has?

Come sit! Rachel smiled patting the seat next to her, again

Sam looked around nervously, then slowly carefully sat down, Thanks she muttered.

Is that all you have for lunch!? Rachel shot another question at her.

Sam paused looking down at her bottle of water, Yeah, I guess, I mean it s not that usually only eat this much, just I m not hungry!

Rachel nodded, there was an awfully awkward silence, So, um, where are you from?

Washington DC.

Aaah, I ve been there, it is a very lovely place! Very clean! Rachel mused off.

I think it s pretty dirty! I shot into the conversation.

Sam gave me a slight smirk, Like the way you were talkin to me today? she asked with a bit of swagger in her voice.  
I looked up at her surprised that she didn t flip out like most girls would, I guess you could say that!

"So Sam, is it true you shot down Danny Harrison quicker than a bullet?" Finnaughed.

Sam shrugged looking modest again, "I guess…"

The conversation went on from then, Sam barely spoke again after that unless shewas asked for an opinion, which honestly wasn't too often, when the bell finallyrang.

My second last block of the day, thank god! Spanish, wasn't my strong subject, butFinn was in it with me so that was alright!

Sam's POV  
I ran into Spanish eleven late ext block because someone threw a slushy all over me

thank god I'm wearing darker clothes today, but jesus there was still one big ass

stain on my shirt and my hair was sticky from it.

"Aaah, you must be Samantha DeCienclu," Mr. Shuester my Spanish teacher greeted

me as I handed him the slip that he needed to sign.  
I nodded, "Yeah, but it's just Sam please!"

He nodded "Dooly noted! Have you spoken Spanish before?" he asked.

I shook my, "No but my mother was Italian so I'm fluent in that! So, I thought I'd

give Spanish a try I know a little not a lot!"

"That's perfect!" he smiled, "Why don't you take that empty seat over there by

Jacob!"  
"Okay!" I walked over to the empty chair by an awkward looking red head

kid, with glasses. "Hi," I muttered sitting down beside him.  
He looked at me once and started ogling me more than that boy from History and

lunch was! It was gross, "Um, are you okay?" I asked really crept out by now.  
Jacob slowly shook his head, "no, I think I'm in love!"  
Wow what a weirdo! I thought to myself turning away, "Hey Sam!" I saw one of the

boys from the awkward time at lunch I think his name was Finn waved at me.  
"Hi!!" I said back in a normal tone.  
"Hey hottie!" a familiar voice whispered behind me.  
I snapped around, "OH dear god, so what your stalking me now?"  
It was the guy from history with the Mohawk, "Better believe it babe!" he laughed,

my eyes widened, "Ah, I'm just joshin' ya!" he grinned, and I couldn't help keep my

eyes on him as he walked away after Finn, I didn't even know this guys name and I

was already all over him.  
I could feel the Jacob boys stare hold on me heavily. :"Dear god." I muttered

shaking my head.  
But it was about midway through the class when a folded piece of lined paper

landed softly on my desk, I glanced over to the Jacob boy for second to make sure

he still wasn't watching me before I opened the note on it there were five simple

words; You, Me, backroom, in 20!  
I looked over to the boy from history the flirty one, he was grinning at me in a way

so I knew it was him. I quickly scribbled back, why? I don't even know your name!. I

tossed it to him over the isle between the desks when the teach wasn't watching.

I watched him intensely with my eyes as he read it and wrote back, he didn't need

to throw it across the isle, his arms were long enough, though I had to lean over so

far I almost fell out of my chair, I snatched the paper out his hands hungrily,

unfolding the paper like it was a ticking time bomb and to make it stop was read the

boys message and write back.

All he wrote was; names Puck, ya dig?

So wrote back in a rush-I really didn't want the teacher to see this note, or anyone

in general-, puck, like fuck?

Puck laughed out loud when he saw what I wrote grinning at me, instead writing

back, he stuffed the note into his back pocket, and leaned over the isle at, I leaned

over to, "Pretty much!" he whispered.  
And I never really meant what I said next it just sort of came out easily and coolly,

"Then Puck me silly!" and I leaned back from the isle into me seat, he nearly fell out

of his seat when I said this.

"Your gonna kill me one day!" hw laughed in a whisper.

"Whatever man, you know you like it!"

"Damn, you know I do!" and it was at that when the bell gave it's rang.

"Hey Sam! Wait up! Can I talk to you?" Puck called after as I was rushing out the

door.

"Yeah, but wait, it doesn't have anything to do with the backroom does it?" I asked

giggling.

Puck laughed, "No, but I mean if you wanted…"  
"Save it!"  
"I just wanted to apologize for what happened in history today." Puck

sounded honest, not too honest, just honest.  
"Thanks, but this isn't just you trying to get me into your pants is it?" I asked  
precautiously.  
Puck shook his head, "No man, not this time, but there will be other times!"  
I raised

my eyebrows at him, "Oh really?"  
"Not seriously if you don't it, but I won't try and manipulate you!"  
"Good cause it obviously would never work!"  
Puck snorted, "Yeah right! I could have you in seconds!"  
"I'd say 'I'd like to see you

try' but honestly I really don't!" I laughed. That's when I realized we were the last

ones left in the room besides the teacher who was doing some sort of paper work

at his desk.  
"Shit! I have to get to class!" I cried picking up my books from my desk.

"What do you have this block?" he asked curiously, "Maybe we have the same thing!"

"Doubt it!" I said opening up my class schedule.  
"No, last year I had my every class with Jacob!"

"Ew," I muttered, "I have…Health and Career!"

"It's your lucky day!" Puck grinned a loopy grin at me.

"Your kidding?" I laughed. "Wow, weird!"

"I know, and it gets better, we're in the class with all the dorkos!"

"Puck that's not nice, your probably just exaggerating!"

But Puck wasn't kidding, almost every kid in the class look socially awkward amongst

themselves, they were a few girls sitting near the back who looked more or less

normal, and to the side it looked like there were a few stoners but other than that

it seemed Puck was right.  
"Come on," Puck said, I followed him to near the back of the class where one empty

desk sat beside it was none other than that creepy Jacob kid from last block. "Hey,

Jacob, up, the lady needs a seat!" Puck growled, Jacob straight up moving to the

next seat. "Anything for you my love!" he whispered to me like in Spanish. Which did

not get any less creepier!  
I sat down in the seat, seeing a red haired pretty woman stand at the front, I

guessed she was my teacher, she gave everyone a warm smile, "Now before we

begin today boys and girls, we have a new student in our class, Samantha would you

like to come tell the class a little bit about yourself?"  
"That's you!" Puck winked as I reluctantly made my way up to the front of the

class.  
"Just your name, and something about yourself that not many people know about

you!" The young teacher urged.  
I nodded feeling nervous I always did standing in front of a class or crowd or even

just two people, "Um, hey my name's Sam DeCienclu, and…" I paused meeting Puck's

eyes, then grinning, "I did gymnastics as a kid so I'm flexible!"

Puck let out a deep wolf whistle I walked back into my seat. "For a girl who won't

put out, you sure as hell would be good at it!"  
"I know!" I smirked.


	2. Chapter 2 Dention

Sam's POV  
(about a week and a half later)  
It was Wednesday of the next week, and everything was going smooth, my classes

with Puck were the most bearable, but the bad thing about that was in two out of

three of the classes were also with Jacob…EW! And at lunch I usually just sat with

the perky Rachel girl and a few others, they were nice, and sometimes Puck would

show up and we would talk, but it was in first block history when things got a a little

shaken up!  
"Mr. Puckerman! Ms. DeCienclu! Enough talking this is the third time

today! If I catch you one more time talking it's detention for both of you!" Mr.

Burgenham yelled at us.

"Sorry!" I mumbled throwing my attention back to the rest of the class.

"Sorry bout that didn't mean ta get ya in trouble!" Puck whispered next to me.

"It's alright!" I whispered back, "I know you didn't mean, it was my fault anyways!"

"Yeah, I know, you just can't stop talking to me, I tend to do that to the ladies!"

I giggled, about to say something when the teacher caught us...again! "Okay you two,

be here at 3;30 after school today!"  
I gasped a little I'd never been in detention at my old school, let alone ever, but

then again I'd never had a friend like Puck, and I'd rather have him than not getting

in detention.  
I decided to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the block, not wanting to upset the

teacher any further, it seemed as thouh Puck had the same idea, because whether

or not he was actually listening his eyes were focused on the board.

Puck's POV  
"Sam, listen I'm sorry bout today in class, didn't mean to get you in detention!" I

honestly told her.

Sam nodded, looking up at me as we walked out of class together, "It's not your

fault, it's mine, I was talking too, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I still don't feel to hot about it!"

Sam slipped her arm around my waist giving it a quick squeeze before letting go

again, "It's okay, you're always going to be hot in my eyes!"

I shook my head laughing, "You're such a tease!"

"You know you like it!"

"You know I do!"

"Well, I gotta get to class, I got gym this block! See ya!" she waved walking away,

her ponytail swaying slightly as she walked.

"Man Puck, you and Sam are really hittin' it off, huh?" Finn grinned walking up to

me.  
I shrugged, "It's alright, probably the first girl who's pants I haven't gotten into,

but sure it's alright."

"Are you gunna? Like sleep with her I mean?"

I shook my head, "No way! I don't want her that way!"

"Well how do you want her?"

"As a friend queero!" I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"C'mon man we got gym!"

"Yeah okay!"

We were warming up for a football scrimmage in gym when something, someone

caught my eye, the girls were warming up for their track run, I recognized a few

of them, cheerleaders mostly, but there was one girl who was standing near the

back talking to Britney who really caught my eye.  
It was Sam, or atleast I think it was. She was in classic gym strip, a plain white

tight Tee and a pair of red short shorts, but she seemed to pull it off pretty damn

good, unlike some of the other girls. Her long brown hair was down, it looked really

good like that, though quickly she scooped it up in a pony tail before I gotta a really

good look at her.\  
Sam took off in a sprint in front of other girls when they ran, man she looked good

when she ran, "Puckerman! Eyes off the ladies!" Coach hollered at me and I

refocused my attention back onto gym.  
There was a ripple of snickers from the class and I rolled my eyes at them, I saw

Finn and he winked at me.

"Alright you two, sit here and stay here, I have a meeting! But I will come by every

ten minutes of this hour to make sure that neither of you have ditched this! One

hour." Mr. Burgenham yelled at us after stomping out of the classroom.

"Someone's on their period!" I joked.

Sam ignored me keeping her eyes on her book, "Whatcha reading?" I asked grinning

craning my neck trying to see.

Sam looked at me from under her eyelashes, she honestly looked kinda pissed,

"Nothing." she poke quickly, shoving the book into her bag beside her.

I jumped out of my seat walking over to her, "Let me see!" I stretched my hand out

waiting.

Finally Sam sighed reaching back into her bag smacking the book into my hand, I

grinned looking down at it, then I found throwing it back onto her desk, and flopping

myself into the one next to her across the isle, "That book is dumb, I had to read it

in English last year!"

"Romeo and Juliet is not dumb!"

"And why is that?" I asked raising my eyebrows almost tauntingly at her.

She picked up the book giving it a long look at, "Because," she paused, "it's beautiful

love story, about two people from two different worlds who show us that no

matter where someone comes from and what people think of them, love will, always

conquer all."

"Yeah, but they kill themselves in the end! It doesn't make any sense!" I protested.

Sam took a deep breath, "It's really simple!"

"Oh really? Explain!" I challenged.

"Well, I don't know, I guess when each of them took a look at the other's too still

body it was at that moment when they searched for a future, a hope, moving on of

this person, and it was just blank. One could not survive without the other, they say

future is not set in stone, but when they could not see a future when the other

person is gone they took themselves."

"Okay, that was not simple! Deep maybe, but not simple."

Sam shrugged opening up her book again, I stood up shutting the book, "C'mon, can

we please do something fun?"

"Can we please not get in any more trouble!" Sam countered.

I shrugged, "whatever you want baby!" I winked at her.

She glared at me like the way she had at Danny on the first day here, "Don't call me

baby when you know you don't mean it!"

"Whoa!" I threw my hands up in the air in defense, "What's with the attitude?"

Sam sighed her glare loosening but it was still there, "Well since we're in detention I

have no ride to get home which means I'll have to walk home, oh and look at that!

It's raining!"

"I'll take you home." I told her,

"No." she said flatly folding her arms across her chest.

I hopped onto her desk easily, "Why not? It's raining? And what's with all these

mixed signals, for a while there I was almost positive that you were into me!"

"Okay,

I'll take the ride, but I am and was never into you! Anyways why would it matter to

you? You're not into me are you?" she smiled.

I frowned getting defensive, "No! No way! I'm only into girls to get into their pants,

but I mean if you wanna…."

"Ew! No! I wouldn't hook up with someone like you!"

"What does that mean? Who would you hook up with?" I asked quickly, maybe even

a bit too quick.

She thought for a moment, "Someone like, like, someone like Danny."

A shock of jealousy hit me suddenly, "What? Why him? I thought you hated him?"

"I do."

"Then, then why the hell would you have sex with him!?"

Sam stood up placing her warm hands on my shoulders, "Not someone necessarily

like Danny! What I mean is, I'd give myself to someone, who didn't care about me,

and who I didn't, wouldn't have to spend my day thinking about."  
I

nodded slowly understanding what she was talking about, "Who are you?"

"What kinda question is that?" Sam laughed popping onto the desk next to me.

Puck shrugged regretting his question, "I don't know, forget it!"

"I will!" Sam paused seeming to be in brighter spirits, "So, now what?"

I shrugged grinning, "We could make out!"

Sam frowned, "No!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't feel like it right now!" Sam giggled.

I hopped off the desk picking up Sam, "Hey! Puck!"

"C'mon baby!" I laughed, still holding her in the air pressing my nose against hers.

"No! Let me go!" she shrieked laughing, hitting me in the chest.

"You know you like it!" I grinned spinning her around.

"You know I-"


End file.
